


Gunshot Engagement

by EJWalters



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Reader gets shot, and chaos ensues, and i did my best to make it that way, and it was for a plus sized reader, anywho, but i don't know how well I did, idk if i spelled that right, this was a request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: You get shot and Diego takes care of you! yay!





	Gunshot Engagement

Diego held your hand as the two of you were walking down the street. The two of you had been on a date and were walking home.  
“It’s cold, you should take my jacket,” Diego offered.  
You laughed, “You know it won’t fit.”  
Diego rolled his eyes and pulled his jacket off and draped it across your shoulders, “Yes it does.”  
And that’s when it all went wrong.  
Someone came from nowhere and fired a gun at the two of you. Diego threw a knife at them and they dropped like a rock to the ground. He turned to you to see if you were okay, but it was very obvious you weren’t. There was a spot of blood growing on your skirt from your leg. You swayed and fell to the ground.  
Diego caught you, “Woah. Easy, mama, you’re gonna be okay.”  
You looked down at your leg and started freaking out, “ Oh- oh my-”  
“Hey, just breathe, okay? I’ve got you. I’m gonna take care of you.” Diego took off his belt and made a tourniquet around your leg and then scooped you up with little difficulty and ran to the car to drive you to the Hargreeves house.   
Grace had had to do surgery on your leg for tissue correction from the damage of the bullet. When you woke up, the first thing you saw was Diego’s worried face beside you. When he saw your eyes open he let out a sigh of relief.  
“I almost lost you, baby.” he said.  
You reached out and took his hand, “Never.”  
“I-uh. I wanted to tell you something,” he started, “We’ve known eachother for years, and we’ve been dating for two. In those two years, you’ve shown me what love can look like, what your love looks like. And I don’t ever want to find out what someone else’s love looks like,” he pulled a little velvet red box out of his pocket and opened it, “(Y/F/N), will you marry me?”  
You were crying by now, “Yes! Yes of course!”  
Diego grinned, “I- I can’t put the ring on now cuz Mom said the anesthetic makes your fingers swell, but I’ll put it on as soon as I can, okay?”  
You nodded and pulled him down for a little kiss, “I love you, Diego Hargreeves.”  
He smiled, “I love you too.”


End file.
